The Casualty A Team
by beckyboogle
Summary: It isn't unknown for doctors to be heroes, just because they don't wear capes doesn't mean they don't save lives. This one shot will highlight the characters of Holbys ED and show how incredible our casualty doctors really are.


Holby City's emergency department was busy with it's usual clientele. The hospitals fundraising event was advertised in the hundreds of posters which covered the walls of the entrance. A man stood by the doors of the ED a cigarette in hand. "Max!" A voice came from beside him. "God, Robyn, you've got to stop creeping up on me. You'll give me a fright." He stated. "There's an incoming RTC, huge car pile up. Mrs B wants all of the team ready. She's also asked for all of the wheelchairs and trolleys on standby." She told him, jogging back into the department. Max furiously stubbed out his cigarette and followed suit. "Right, several people are being brought in, so we need everyone ready. The most severely injured is a young couple who have been trapped for a while. They have a couple of children who are also injured. Dr's Hardy and Knight, I'd like you to treat the kids, Robyn, Lofty, Rita and Jacob, you're assisting." Connie ordered. They all hurried off as the ambulances approached. Unfortunately the parents didn't make it. Shortly after they had been wheeled into RESUS, they both arrested and crashed almost simultaneously, luckily they'd been treated successfully. No next of kin was recorded for the kids so the doctors took turns to sit with the youngsters. The young boy Arthur had a displaced fracture of his arm. He'd been rushed to X-ray and the results had just been examined and a plan of action was discussed by Cal and Connie. "It's in a tough spot." Connie remarked. "I know, it's going to hurt, when we pull it." He told her. "Dylan will have to do it." She ordered. Dylan was called in to discuss treatment. Meanwhile, Ethan was sat with the boy, who was showing the registrar his superhero card collection. "My name is Dr Keogh, I'm going to fix your arm." Dylan said pulling on some gloves and telling Lofty to set up the entonox. "Well, if it isn't Dr Doom and Gloom himself." Cal mumbled quietly under his breath. Ethan smiled wryly. "Where's my mummy and daddy?" Arthur's sister Rosie asked. "They can't come at the moment sweetie, but we'll look after you." Cal said softly. "I'm Dr Caleb Knight." He told her, making her feel at ease. "And this is my brother, Dr Ethan Hardy" Cal smiled at the young girl. "Why don't we find you some sweets for you and Arthur?" Ethan suggested knowing how upsetting the procedure would be for the children. "Ok." She said quietly. He lifted her up and carried her to the staffroom, he bought some sweets from the vending machine and then decided to put a movie on for the girl. "What movie do you want it watch?" He asked her. "The Incredibles." She cheered, her face lighting up. He'd expected something like Frozen or Sleeping Beauty, but he pulled up the movie on his iPad and settled her on the sofa.

Robyn came in a few moments later and saw the young girl asleep on Ethan's lap. Her face was red where she had been crying. "Hey, Ethan." She said, a look in her eyes. "I have an idea." She told him. He nodded his approval and watched as she rounded up the troops. He carefully carried Rosie back to her brothers side and laid the sleeping duo on the bed, sitting down next to his brother and informing him of the plan.

The kids woke up to the sound of hushed voices. Arthur got out of bed and opened the cubicles curtain. "Rosie! Come quick! It's Batman!" He said shocked. "Yes it's me, Maxman and my short side kick Robin!" Max walker said, wearing a batman onesie and striking a superhero pose next to use sister, who slapped him on the arm. "That's for calling me short." She told him, masking her anger with a smile. "ED Medics assemble!" He yelled. All of the staff stood around them, smiling. "I'm the doctor!" Ethan grinned pulling a sonic screwdriver from his pocket. "Doctor who?" Everyone asked. "I'm your knight in shining armour." Cal grinned, pulling a pose. "It's the black widow!" Rosie shrieked pointing at Connie, "and catwoman." She said pointing at Zoe. "The names Bond, James Bond." Jacob said, adjusting the cuffs of his tuxedo. Superman (Charlie Fairhead) stood next to Wonder Woman (Louise), whilst Spider-Man (Lofty), Dr Doom (Dylan), the flash (Noel), the not so invisible woman (Dixie) stood with The Incredible Hulk (Big Mac) and Indiana Jones or rather Jeff Collier. And finally there was Mr Incredible and Elastigirl stood arm in arm, whose alter egos were Rita and Iain. The teams hearts warmed as they saw the children happy and excited after their ordeal as they spoke to the different characters and kept the belief that Super Heroes really do exist.

The Casualty A Team

Starring

Max Walker- Maxman -Batman

Robyn Miller- Robin

Caleb Knight- the knight in shining armour.

Ethan Hardy- the doctor (dw)

Connie Beauchamp- the black widow

Charlie Fairhead- superman

Jacob Masters- James Bond

Rita Freeman -elastigirl

Lofty Chiltern- Spider-Man

Dylan Keogh - doctor doom

Zoe Hanna- cat woman

Louise Tyler- Wonder Woman

Noel Garcia- the flash

Kathleen Dixon-the invisible woman

Jeff collier- Indiana jones

Big Mac- the Incredible Hulk

Iain dean - mr incredible


End file.
